Swat Kats: The Radical Squadron Season Three
Episodes # "The Radical Beginning"- Jake "Razor" Clawson and Chance "T-Bone" Furlong were members of Megakat City's paramilitary law enforcement agency, known as the Enforcers. They were discharged from the Enforcers after disobeying the orders of Commander Ulysses Feral, which resulted in the destruction of the newly built Enforcer Headquarters. While in pursuit of Dark Kat, one of the main arch-villains of the series, the two rebelled against Enforcer Commander Feral's orders to fall back and leave Dark Kat to him. When they objected, citing their already-acquired target lock, Commander Feral crowded out their jet, clipping their wing and sending Jake and Chance's jet crashing into Enforcer headquarters. The resultant explosion distracted Commander Feral, allowing Dark Kat's escape. The Commander took no responsibility for the incident, and discharged Jake and Chance from the Enforcers and reassigned them to work at the city's military salvage yard to pay for the damage to the Enforcer Headquarters which Feral caused. Jake and Chance use the salvage and the Enforcer fuel supply to become masked vigilantes known as the SWAT Kats as well as adapting the code names Razor and T-Bone. The SWAT Kats' first goal is to take on Mac and Molly Mange, the heads of Mange Multinational who conned their way to the top. During Tommy Clawstone's party, the SWAT Kats rob Mac and Molly and return the money they stole to the people. Feral vows to bring down the SWAT Kats and Tommy's father Roger is revealed to have plans for Chance. # "Martin Jinx"-An enforcer named Harry Whiskas has a daughter named Helena who is prosecuting Martin Jinx, who has had dealings with the Chinese Traid, he also was a part of the murder of a young woman's father. That night, the SWAT Kats make Jinx confess to the murder. Jinx then calls the Chinese Traid, who send Syonide to first kill Helena and then the vigilantes. After Jake saves Helena while they are having ice cream together in her apartment, he as Razor and T-Bone go after Jinx, who has called on Feral and the Enforcers for protection. T-Bone gives a tape of Jinx's confession to Harry. Harry tells Feral how he believes that the SWAT Kats are only trying to help, however, Feral rebukes his claim. Feral is revealed to have informed his sister Theia Feral, who is an FBI agent, about it. Theia has been sent by the FBI to investigate the robbery on Mange Multinational since it was cybercrime that was used to bankrupt Mac and Molly Mange. # "Target Practice"-The SWAT Kats are ready to take down another criminal when the criminal is suddenly shot and killed. The next day, Chance reveals that Helena and Tommy were together while Jake was away, Helena then begins to think something is wrong when Jake doesn't react to the news. Chance finds out the assassin is named Deadshot, he tracks him down and they fight. It ends with Chance seemingly killing him as T-Bone when Dead Shot is contracted to assassinate Mayor Manx. Harry Whiskas is hurt during the fight and the SWAT Kats reveal their identities to Harry in order to help him by taking him back to the Hanger. Theia begins to suspect that Jake Clawson and Chance Furlong are the SWAT Kats, but doesn't tell her brother that. # "Guilty"-Harry awakes in the Hanger and agrees to work with the SWAT Kats. Later, Jake finds out an innocent man on death row named Peter knows something about a man on his list. Razor and T-Bone get help from Helena to prove the man's innocents. However, the man on Robert Clawson's list has his associate the corrupt warden Cyrus Meece fake a break out so he can kill Peter and Helena. Jake and Chance sneak into MegaKat Maximum Prison dressed as enforcers due to the uniforms given to them by Harry and save Peter as well as Helena. Peter is then released. Meanwhile, District Attorney Callie Briggs asks Enforcers technician Draco Fontaine to look into a $2.6 million withdrawal that Roger made without informing Mayor Manx and the City Council. # "Legacies"-Jake suggests going after people not on the list, a group of bank robbers named the Storm Kats, Chance isn't keen on the idea but it's clear Chance won't take no for an answer. After doing some research and discovers that the Storm Kats are working for Mac and Molly Mange, who contract the gang to assault a tuna factory for refusing to pay for their protection. After the Storm Kats are defeated, Mac and Molly are discovered to have hired the thugs by Commander Feral and Sergeant Talon which is why the Enforcers arrest them. Chance asks Tommy for dating advice regarding Helena. # "Muse of Fire"-When Tommy is visiting his father at City Hall, Roger is almost shot by a man who was trying to gun down a man who worked with a mob boss in league with the Koshka Bratva. Chance tries to break into the Koshka Bratva's business to find out who the assassin was while the Koshka Bratva blames Charlie Tan and the Triads. Chance discovers the assassin was Turmoil, the daughter of the mob leader who blames her father for the death of her fiance. Turmoil kills the kat who killed her fiance. In the end, she and Chance make love. Roger cuts Tommy off the family funds. # "Vendetta"-Turmoil becomes enraged discovering that Helena and Chance are in a relationship. Turmoil then kills a member of Tan's organization causing Tan to send Syonide and the rest of his Ninja Kats after the Koshka Bratva. The SWAT Kats stop Turmoil. Meanwhile, Tommy admits his father cut him off and asks for a job as a mechanic from Jake and Chance. # "Thanksgiving"-The leader of the Koshka Bratva is assassinated by Dark Kat. Jake and Chance must replace the turkey they accidentally destroyed before their families arrive, so they compete in a Thanksgiving song contest where the winner is given a full Thanksgiving feast and Mayor Manx wants the turkey for himself. Jake and Chance are then called away from the contest when Dark Kat holds several hostages demanding the SWAT Kats arrive and face him. Dark Kat is later revealed to be Roger and that he is using a magic totem with his transformations. Draco gets abducted by Roger's thugs and the SWAT Kats vow to take down Dark Kat after being beaten by him and his Creeplings. # "Home Invasion"-Helena represents the Moore family who is suing a businessman that coned them. But they are all killed and the couple's son is the only survivor. Helena takes the boy but the hit-man comes after him. The Knight saves Helena and the boy after Harry suggests hiding with Jake and Chance. The hit-man kills his client and then goes to Wayne Manor to kill all remaining witnesses, but Chance subdues him before he can kill anyone else. Chance finds a video from his late father Lewis Furlong telling him to right his wrongs. In flashbacks, As a young child, Chance idolized his hero Wild Kat and was said to be a an expert superior wrestler. Lewis was friends with Roger and discover Roger as establishing a list of blackmailed officials to serve in Roger's plans to make MegaKat City a city of crime and corruption. Lewis makes plans to turn Roger over to the Enforcers, however, Roger, learning abou this, has a bomb planted on Lewis' plane, killing him and his wife Fiona leaving Chance as a survivor and to be raised by his butler Jeremiah Fisher. # "The Hacker"-Razor and T-Bone takes down an accountant and transfers his money back to the people he stole from. Barbara then finds out about a $2 million transfer was made to Dominic Alanzo, an underground casino worker who is hired to kidnap people, including Draco. After being beaten and threatened, Alanzo claims Draco is dead. Razor and T-Bone then learn he is alive and rescue Draco from Roger. Draco then decides to join the team. # "Darkness on the Edge of Town"-Roger becoming Dark Kat goes after Callie upon Draco reporting to Callie about Roger's corruption. Dark Kat throws Callie out of the window. She's rescued by Razor, who catches her. Dark Kat shoots at them, blowing their cruiser up, forcing them to escape by stealing Burke and Murray's tow truck. A chase ensues with Dark Kat riding in a helicopter firing at them. The chase ends in a park where they end up crashing into the water of a large lake after hitting a cyclist. T-Bone manages to dog paddle to shore, concealing his inability to swim, when the helicopter lands and Dark Kat gets out and knocks him aside, taking Callie. Meanwhile, T-Bone was rescuing the cyclist they hit from drowning. The helicopter flies away with Callie a prisoner on board, and Razor and T-Bone argue over whose fault it was. The Enforcers arrive, led by Feral. Manx then demands that Feral, Roger, and Steele arrest whoever is responsible for the destruction. Roger tells Steele to find some scapegoats. Although Steele is not in on the conspiracy, he blames it on the SWAT Kats. Razor and T-Bone attempt to kill Roger only for Roger to reveal himself as Dark Kat. Draco # "For The Greater Good"-Roger locks Razor and T-Bone up leaving them to die. Roger later goes to his mansion and eats dinner with the chained Callie in a private dining room while everyone else is in a different part of the house preparing for the party. He explains his plan is to eliminate all the different department heads of Megakat City, including Manx, by serving them poisoned wine at the party, and take over. Callie stabs his hand with a steak knife, causing his hand to become deformed and purple. She almost escapes but is recaptured by the Creeplings. Jake and Chance inform Tommy of this who confronts his father. Roger confirms it and knocks Tommy out. Harry confronts Steele about blaming the SWAT Kats and Steele has Whiskas dismissed for allying with them. Razor and T-Bone escape saving Callie. Razor, Callie, and T-Bone rush into the ballroom and prevent everyone from drinking the poisoned wine. Manx fires Roger. Razor and T-Bone then have a shootout with Roger's thugs disguised as waiters. Roger flees down an escape tunnel and tries to leave in his helicopter, but Whiskas jumps aboard and kicks him out. The corrupt Deputy Mayor falls down into the gorge to his seeming death. Roger's thugs are arrested, however, an earthquake occurs in MegaKat City. # "Aftermath"-Razor and T-Bone arrive to investigate the earthquake to discover that when Roger died, it set off a dead man's switch activating the earthquake machine. Tommy dies when saving Helena and Helena begins to feel guilty about this. Roger is revived by a robed man named Father O'Brian. Manx suggests Callie enter politics, setting up her becoming the next deputy mayor. Callie offers Helena to be her successor as district attorney, however, Helena wants to move to Mew York City feeling depressed about Tommy's death and ends things with Chance. Before leaving, Helena gives Callie the communicator to contact the SWAT Kats, which Razor and T-Bone accept after Chance comforts the heartbroken Jake. Dark Kat returns and hires Bronze Tiger to steal a prototype earthquake device from PumaDyne only for the SWAT Kats to prevent it. Draco gets his revenge on Dark Kat for kidnapping him by destroying the totem, thus making Roger's transformation permanent. Whiskas retires from the Enforcers to become a bartender that serves only milk despite Manx and Feral offering Whiskas his job back. Category:Fanon Series